Una Lucha por ser Kusanagi, el destino apesta
by animextreme
Summary: Un dìa en una tranquila mañana Athena llega a la casa de Kyo Kusanagi, pero llega con una hermosa niña de 12 años, ella dice ser hija del futuro de ambos, y dice llamarse Amber Kusanagi, pero no es la ùnica hija de Kyo en aparecer, ¿Què podrà significar esto? ¿Esto acaso podrìa traerle màs problemas a nuestro protagonista? ¿Podrìa salir muerto de esto?
1. Introducciòn

¿Què pasarìa si de repente a Kyo empiezan a aparecerle hijas de la nada?

Hijas de Athena, de Mai, Yuri, de Leona, de King, de Kasumi, de Xangfei, de Chizuru, de Blue Mary y de ¿Kula?, pero ninguna hija de su novia, si me dan una buena razón para continuar este fic, reconsiderarè en continuarlo, este se un Kyoxharem.


	2. Capítulo 1: Amber: La hija imperactiva

Capìtulo 1: La Irresponsabilidad es una de las cualidades de los Kusanagi.

En una mañana muy agradable en Southtown, un joven de 22 años estaba entrenando en su casa como de costumbre sus movimientos de kempo chino y sus artes marciales, ya eran vacaciones de verano y no tenía que preocuparse por tarea de la Universidad, Kyo Kusanagi estaba como siempre en plena forma para el próximo torneo de King of Fighters.

Pero no contaba con la visita de una muy querida amiga suya, o tal vez algo más.

-Kyo, llaman a la puerta-decìa su padre Saysu Kusanagi.

-Ya voy- decìa a su vez Kyo.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue encontrarse con su amiga Athena en su casa.

-Athena, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías entrenando para el próximo King of Fighters-preguntaba Kyo con asombro.

-Bueno, Kyo, no sé qué está pasando, sólo que esta niña llegó y me dijo cosas que me son aún difíciles de creer-decìa Athena sonrojada y muy confusa, señalando a una niña de unos 12 años de edad, pelo violeta como Athena, y singularmente vestida de manera similar a Kyo con algunos toques de la vestimenta de Athena, que no sabía en que pensar.

-¿Pues qué te dijo esa niña?-pregunta Kyo algo extrañado.

-M-Mejor que ella te lo cuente, s-si lo hago yo a lo mejor me desmayo como la otra vez-decìa Athena roja como un semáforo y casi desmayándose por la pregunta, cediendo su lugar a la pequeña.

-Espero que me escuche, porque no lo voy a repetir-decìa la pequeña.

-Continúa-dice Kyo.

-Mi nombre es Amber Kusanagi, y soy hija del futuro de ambos, por causas desconocidas a mi conocimiento, fui mandada a esta línea temporal para preservar mi existencia-decìa la ya conocida Amber.

En seguida Kyo cae desmayado de la impresión, por haber escuchado tales palabras.

-¡Kyo¡-decìa Athena muy preocupada.

-Sabía que tenía que ser más sutil, por alguna razón me habían dicho que pasaría esto, pero no creí que mi padre se desmayaría por algo como esto-decìa Amber con duda viendo a su padre desmayado.


	3. Capìtulo 2: Kara: La hija entrometida

Capitulo 2: Explicaciones.

Dentro de la casa, después de reanimar a un Kyo que terminó desmayándose por una noticia repentina, la de la hija del futuro, esperaron pacientemente, hasta que empezó a despertarse.

-Kyo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Athena algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y sabes tuve un sueño muy extraño-decìa Kyo algo extrañado.

-Pues quisiera escucharlo, padre-decìa Amber emocionada.

-No fue un sueño, ¿Verdad?-decìa Kyo confuso.

-Lamentablemente, no fue un sueño-decìa Athena.

-¿Y cómo sé que es mi hija? A lo mejor está mintiendo-decìa Kyo no creyéndose todavía que en realidad tuviera una hija con Athena.

-No estoy mintiendo-decìa Amber un poco ofendida.

-¿Puedes probarlo?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Así es-decìa Amber confiada.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-preguntaba Kyo confundido de cómo le probaría que era su hija.

-De esta forma-decìa mientras lanzaba algunos ataques psíquicos a la nada, pshico balls, fénix psíquicos y otros ataques que Athena se sabía muy bien, y después vino lo crucial, enseguida en su mano apareció el legendario fuego de los Kusanagi que tanto distinguía a su familia, y ejecutó todos los ataques que se sabe Kyo, y algunos nuevos que él desconoce.

-Si quieres puedo hacerme una prueba de ADN-decìa Amber muy confiada.

-No, con eso es suficiente, con saber que tienes el fuego de los Kusanagi en tu interior, y que soy el único de mi familia que tiene este poder, puedo saber a simple vista que eres mi hija, y también que estoy en graves problemas, si Yuki, o peor aún, mi padre saben de esto, estaré en graves problemas-decìa Kyo desanimado, ya que en estos momentos lob que quería era hacerse responsable de sus acciones, aunque en realidad aún no ha hecho nada.

De repente tocan nuevamente a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora quién es?-se preguntaba Kyo.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la adolescente Kula Diamond con su singular paleta en su boca.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Bueno, esta niña apareció tocando en la puerta de nuestra casa, yo fui a contestar, porque si iba K acabaría con tal persona, pero me encontré con esta niña que por alguna razón desconocida me estaba buscado específicamente a mí, me dijo que era urgente que viniera a tu casa, porque quería avisarnos a ambos de una noticia importante-decía Kula muy sonrojada, y algo inquieta, señalando a una niña de pelo celeste como Kula, de 10 años, con una vestimenta similar a la de Kyo, pero color azul celeste.

-¿Y cuál es esa noticia que quiere darnos a ambos?-preguntaba Kyo, ya que sintió un deja vù por la situación similar que tuvo con Athena.

-Que ella te lo cuente, porque si yo lo hago terminaré contando incoherencias-decìa Kula con la cara toda roja, que hasta pareciera que le iba a salir sangre de la nariz.

-Espero que escuche bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir-decìa la peli celeste.

-A ver, a ver, no me digas, eres hija del futuro, mía y de Kula, y por causa desconocida para ti viniste a este plano temporal para preservar tu existencia-decìa Kyo sarcásticamente.

-Veo que ya estas informado de la situación, ¿Verdad padre?, por cierto mi nombre es Kara, Kara Kusanagi-decìa Kara sonriéndole.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeé? Otra, pero yo que he hecho para merecer esto-decìa Kyo resignado por la situación.


	4. Capìtulo 4: Maya: La hija problemàtica

Capìtulo 3: Maya: la hija problemática.

Después de que Kyo se enterara que tenía además de una hija con Athena, pero incluso una hija con Kula, la sola idea lo dejó atónito, aparte de que si su padre o su novia se enteraban de esto, podría terminar en el hospital, o peor aún, salir castrado en el proceso.

-Antes que nada, ¿Cómo terminé teniendo hijas con Athena, y con Kula?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Yo me estoy haciendo esa misma pregunta, esta niña apareció de repente en mi casa diciéndome lo que te acabo de decir-decía Athena pensativa.

-En mi caso, si no acompañaba a mi hija, K` podría haberla herido, además de que me salió con todo lo que te acabo de contar-decía Kula nostálgica.

-Pero aún no me hago a la idea de que soy padre, y yo que odio las responsabilidades-decìa Kyo.

-Vamos Kyo, no puede ser tan malo, ¿O sí?-decìa Athena tratando de calmar a Kyo.

-Yo lo veo de un punto de vista distinto, además siempre quise saber que se sentía ser madre-decìa Kula emocionada con su imaginación activa de niña.

-Yo no lo creo así, podría salir peor que en los Torneos de King of Fighters, si es que no resulto ser castrado en el proceso-decìa Kyo temiendo que le pasara algo a su virilidad.

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si aparecieron hijas mías de Athena y Kula, ¿Puede haber la posibilidad de que aparezcan más hijas mías con otras chicas? No lo creo, pero en que estás pensando, no te compliques más la vida con pequeñas insignificancias como esos pensamientos, la aparición de estas 2 niñas es sólo pura coincidencia-decìa Kyo algo inseguro.

De repente vuelven a tocar a la puerta de los Kusanagi.

-No, que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando-decìa Kyo en su mente.

De repente enfrente de la puerta está Mai Shiranui, lo que le sorprende mucho a Kyo, ya que no se imaginaba que hacia la novia y prometida de Andy Bogard en la puerta de su casa.

-¿A qué se debe l honor de su visita señorita Mai?-decìa Kyo siendo lo cortes posible.

-Bueno, pues….-decìa Mai algo confundida por su situación.

-Adelante, prosigue, no sé en qué situación te encuentres, pero sea cual sea puedes contar conmigo, puedes confiar en mí-decìa Kyo lo más natural posible.

-Bueno, si tú insistes, verás, todo comenzó cuando esta niña llegó de la nada, declarando ser hija mía y tuya del futuro, es obvio que Andy no estaba muy contento con esta noticia, y además oí cuando dijo que iría por tu vida, e incluso si era necesario te castraría por robarle la novia a otra persona-decìa Mai sorprendida señalando a una niña de pelo castaño similar a Mai y Kyo, lo raro era que tenía un equipo ninja con detalles del traje de Kyo del 97.

-Genial, mejor cierro la boca-se decìa Kyo a sí mismo por lo de la pregunta: ¿Podrían aparecer más hijas aparte de Amber y Kara?

-¿Dijiste algo Kyo?-preguntaba Mai.

-No, nada, me lo decìa a mí mismo, pero entra a la casa, hay algo que quiero que sepas-decìa Kyo tratando de asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo actualmente.

Al entrar a su casa, se llevó la sorpresa de que estaban también Athena y Kula.

-¿Y qué hacen Athena y Kula en tu casa, si se puede saber?-preguntaba Mai curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo, pero también tengo hijas del futuro con ellas 2, y ahora tengo que asimilar la idea de que tengo una hija tuya del futuro-decìa Kyo comprendiendo por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas y no a otra persona en el mundo.

-Así es papá, al parecer ya estás enterado de la situación, por cierto, mi nombre es Maya, Maya Kusanagi, mucho gusto padre-decìa Maya cortésmente.

-Lo mismo digo, eso creo, ahora si me permiten, les haré unas preguntas a mis hijas, si no les importa-decìa Kyo dirigiéndose a las madres de estas.

-Claro, no nos molesta, continúa-decían las madres de las hijas de Kyo.

-Ahora, Àmber, platícame de mi futuro con Athena, y explícate bien, por favor-decìa Kyo curioso.

-Bueno padre, ustedes ya se conocían, pero todavía tenias cono novia a la tía Yuki, pero ella, creo, te dejó por otro, eso te dejó muy triste, y no saliste de tu casa por 3 semanas, mi madre estuvo para ti cuando más necesitabas, y sin que te dieras cuenta poco a poco se fueron enamorando, bueno, mi madre ya estaba enamorada de ti padre, desde hace tiempo, esto lo digo por ti padre-decìa Àmber divertida.

-¡Àmber¡-decìa Athena roja a más no poder.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿O no madre? Después se casaron al día siguiente-decìa Àmber alegre.

-¿Y por qué nos casamos a día siguiente, eso me resulta extraño, por qué la prisa?-preguntaba Kyo.

-¡Porque mi madre resulto embarazada antes de la boda`!-decìa Àmber nostálgica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?-preguntaba Athena insistentemente.

-¡Porque pensé que t6e sentirías mal al saber que te embarazaste antes del matrimonio!-decìa Àmber lógicamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-pregunta Kyo nuevamente.

-¡Pues, un hombre que decía ser ancestro mío y tuyo padre, haciéndose llamar Dave o el Guardián del Multiverso me aviso de una especie de fluctuación espacio-temporal, y que mi vida estaba en riesgo, así como mi línea temporal, así que él me trajo hasta esta línea temporal, para preservar mi existencia, por lo que tienes que hacer que nazca en este preciso momento, cógete a mamá para que pueda nacer y seguir con nuestras vidas!-decìa Àmber.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeé?-expresaba Kyo con toda clase de colores en su cara, que hasta parecía que se iría a desmayar es este mismo instante.

-¡Àmber, no digas esas cosas, Kyo y yo no estamos preparados para una experiencia así, aunque si él quiere, por mi no hay problema, incluso usaríamos la soga que tengo en mi casa, para amarrarme a una viga y darme placer, y que Kyo me caliente con su flama ardiente!-decìa Athena perdida en sus pensamientos y poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Lo sabía, a mamá le gusta que la amarren en una viga para que le den placer, por eso se me hacia extraño que mi mamá y mi papá hicieran eso todas las noches!-decìa Àmber convencida.

-¡No, sólo se la pedí prestada a Yuri para tender la ropa!-decìa Athena nerviosa por lo que le acaba de ocurrir anteriormente sin haber tomado en cuenta a su hija que la estaba escuchando.

-¡Si tú, ándale! ¡Siempre decían que mi madre tenía morales bien definidas, definidas mis nalgas, sabía que eras de la clase de personas que reprime sus deseos sexuales! ¡Ahora veo porque mi padre amanece con unas energías tremendas por la mañana, de seguro por la calentadita que le dieron en toda la noche sin descanso alguno o aparente!–decìa Àmber no habiéndose creído lo que su madre le había dicho.

-¡Supongo que la historia de las demás es casi la misma! ¿Cierto?-decìa Kyo suspirando queriendo que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

-Sí, sólo que en mi caso mi madre no tiene ese fetiche de sadomasoquismo de la Idol-decìa Maya no tomándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Oye!-decìa Athena ofendida por haberla llamado sadomasoquista.

-¡Qué bien! ¡No resulté como Athena!-decìa Mai algo aliviada.

-¡Bueno, mi mamá no es masoquista, y mucho menos sadomasoquista, pero si tiene un fetiche por disfrazarse de personajes de anime famosos! ¡Como la vez que mi mamá se disfrazó de Hakufu Sonsaku, todos se le quedaron viendo como bobos!-decìa Maya orgullosa de su madre.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche bien, podrías repetirlo-decìa Mai no creyendo lo que su hija le estaba diciendo sobre su futuro.

-Ja ja ja ja, parece que saliste otaku Mai, y también cosplayer-decìa Athena tratando de contener su risa inútilmente.

-¡Quieres callarte!-decìa Mai enojada.

-¡Vamos, no es para tanto!-decìa Athena.

-¡Por lo menos yo no tengo ninguno de esos hobbies!-decìa Kula segura.

-¡Si tanto te preocupa madre, entonces no te importara saber que compartes a papá con mamá Yukino!-decìa Kara honestamente.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeè? Un momento, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Soy lesbiana? ¿Quién es Yukino?-preguntaba Kula confundida por la nueva información.

-¡A mamá Yukino todavía no la conoces, sólo sé que llegará como estudiante de transferida de otra escuela, y su nombre completo es Yukino Ozawa! ¡Ella posee poderes de fuego como mi padre, aunque sus poderes sus poderes de fuego son muy distintos a los de mi padre al parecer! ¡Y no eres lesbiana, sino bisexual, eso creo!-decìa Kara continuando.

-¡No puede ser!-decìa Kula impactada por la información recibida.

-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Kula Diamond se haría bisexual? Y yo que pensé que le gustaba K`-decìa Athena divertida por la situación.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo no soy bisexual!-decìa Kula a punto de llorar.

-¡Yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, y menos con Kyo, además también pensaba que le gustaba K`! Así que, ¿Cómo diablos terminó enamorándose se Kyo?- se preguntaba Mai.

-Yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta-decìa Kara.

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?-decìa Mai.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad-decìa Athena.

-Bueno, a mi madre si le gustaba ese sujeto llamado K`, mi madre trató de que le hiciera caso, pero siempre fracasaba, ya que ese K` siempre era muy frio y desconsiderado con mi madre-decìa Kara.

-Pero, después mi madre empezó a fijarse en mi padre Kyo, mi madre se había dado cuenta que mi padre había cortado con su novia Yuki, porque la había engañado con otro hombre, y empezó a pasar tiempo con él, mi madre lo hacía con intención de darle celos a ese K`, ya que ese K` al parecer tiene un resentimiento contra mi padre, pero él no reaccionaba en absoluto, a mi padre también le resultaba extraño que mi madre quisiera empezar una amistad hacia él, con el tiempo eso se fue convirtiendo en algo más, y mis padres se enamoraron, pero mi padre también conoció a mamá Yukino, con el tiempo mamá Yukino también se enamoró de papá, mi papá era muy indeciso , ya que no podía decidirse por ninguna de las 2, así que mis madres decidieron compartirlo al fin y al cabo, desde ese entonces mis madres están con mi papá hasta la fecha, 10 años después vino ese Dave, o Guardián del Multiverso a decirme lo mismo que le dijo a mi hermana, que mi vida estaba en riesgo, y me mandó a esta línea temporal a preservar mi existencia-decìa Kara cansada de explicar toda su situación.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, si quieren pueden quedarse, me enteré que mis padres se fueron de viaje a Hong Kong hace unos minutos a visitar unos familiares, si tengo suerte espero que no me salgan más hijas del futuro de la nada-decìa Kyo temiendo que eso nuevamente pasara.

-¡Mejor no digas nada padre! ¡Cuando dices eso es cuando las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas!-decìa Àmber diciéndole a su padre.

-¡Si, creo que tienes razón, ahora si me disculpan, me voy a dormir, buenas noches!-decìa Kyo a sus prometidas.

-¡Buenas noches!

-decían las demás acostándose en las demás camas disponibles.


	5. Capìtulo 4: Llegan 4 sorpresas

Llegan 4 sorpresas: Las gemelas Sakazaki y las gemelas Herdein

Era una tranquila mañana en la residencia Kusanagi, en donde Kyo dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, mientras sus prometidas y sus hijas dormían en el cuarto de huéspedes, lamentablemente esa tranquilidad no duraba eternamente, pues alguien fue a tocar la puerta.

-Ya voy-decía Kyo adormilado.

Entonces Kyo fue a abrir la puerta, fue cuando Yuri Sakazaki, heredera del Dojo Sakazaki entró rápidamente a la residencia Kusanagi, junto con un par de gemelas de unos 10 a 11 años de edad, cerrando la puerta de un azote.

-Oye, ¿por qué cierras la puerta azotándola?-preguntaba Kyo algo enojado.

-Lo siento, es que Robert te està buscando, al igual que mi padre y mi hermano-decía Yuri un poco preocupada.

-¿Y por qué me están buscando?-preguntaba Kyo curioso.

-Verás, estas niñas llegaron a mi casa diciendo que eran hijas tuyas y mías del futuro, lo que provocó la ira de mi padre, hermano y de Robert-decía Yuri narrando su parte de la historia.

-Genial, más personas que se quieren vengar de mí por algo que no he hecho todavía, ¿Qué acaso esto es un complot de Orochi o algo así?-decía Kyo sarcásticamente.

-No papá, considérate afortunado-decía una de las gemelas.

-¿Cómo se puede considerar eso afortunado?-preguntaba Kyo incrédulo.

-Digamos que es el destino, por cierto, me llamo Karin Kusanagi-decía una de las gemelas.

-Y yo me llamo Tenma Kusanagi, y somos gemelas mellizas-decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Se nota-decía Kyo por ver el parecido casi obvio.

-Exacto-decian ambas gemelas.

-Podrían contarme su historia-decía Kyo a las niñas.

Por supuesto-decian ambas.

-pero antes déjenme levantar a las chicas, tienen que escuchar esto-decía Kyo.

-¿A quienes te refieres?-preguntaba Yuri curiosa.

-Pues a Athena, Kula y Mai por supuesto-decía Kyo al instante.

-¿Y qué hacen ellas en tu casa, si se puede saber?-preguntaba Yuri un poco molesta.

-Pues es que tù no eres la única con la que tengo hijas del futuro, también de Athena, Kula y Mai, puede parecer imposible de creer, pero te digo la verdad-decía Kyo, yendo a despertar a dichas personas.

Cuando fue a despertar a Athena, Kula, Mai y a sus hijas, se llevaron la sorpresa de que estuviera Yuri también en casa de Kyo, pero cuando se enteraron que ella también tenía hijas del futuro de Kyo, no se hicieron esperar algunas preguntas.

-¿De verdad son hijas de Kyo y Yuri del futuro?-preguntaba Athena conmocionada.

-¿Desde cuando llegaron?-preguntaba Kula curiosa.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora decidiste venir con tus hijas?-preguntaba Mai extrañada.

-Verán, estas gemelas llegaron a mi casa diciendo ser hijas del futuro mías y de Kyo, no se hizo esperar una reacción negativa por parte de mi padre, hermano y de mi novio Robert, bueno ex novio, entonces desde aquel entonces juraron encontrar a Kyo, y si se podía castrarlo en el proceso-decía Yuri contando su historia.

-Genial, ¿Cuántas hijas más del futuro me tienen que llegar para que esto acabe de una maldita vez?-preguntaba Kyo, ya harto de las hijas del futuro.

-Pueden contarme algo de su futuro, hijas-decía Kyo.

-Claro, verá, nuestro futuro comenzó cuando nuestra madre se comenzó a fijar en ti padre, según mi madre decía que le gustaba Robert, pero él parecía ponerle más atención a su Kadilac que a ti madre, con el tiempo fuiste acercándote más a nuestro padre y se fueron haciendo más que amigos, pero nuestro abuelo se oponía a tal relación, el abuelo Takuma Sakazaki y nuestro tío Ryo Sakazaki también se oponía a tal relación, como no soportaste el comportamiento de tu familia, madre, te fugaste con mi padre a Tailandia para rehacer sus vidas haya, y así poder casarse-decía Karin, contando parte de su historia.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Soy una fugitiva?-preguntaba Yuri impactada por la noticia de su futuro.

-No tuviste otra opción, madre, el abuelo y el tío no aprobaban tu relación con nuestro padre, por lo que no se les ocurrió otra cosa más que escaparse e irse muy lejos-decía Tenma claramente.

-Genial, ¿Y después que sigue? ¿Hijas mías y de Leona?-decía Kyo ya harto de esta clase de relatos.

-Papá, no digas eso, se puede hacer realidad-decía Tenma Kusanagi.

-¿Así? Si así fuera, quisiera ver una señal de que eso se hará realidad-decía Kyo sin pensar.

De repente vuelven a tocar la puerta, cuando Kyo la abre se encuentra con que Leona Heidern con dos niñas similares a ella estaban del otro lado.

-Kyo Kusanagi, he venido a informarte que me llegaron hijas del futuro, ellas ya me informaron que para concebirlas tengo que tener sexo contigo, así que he venido a que me embaraces para poder tener a mis futuras hijas-decía Leona como siempre, inexpresivamente.

-Hola, me llamo Tsukasa Heidern-decía la primera gemela, color de cabello pelirroja, ojos azules, vestida de forma similar a la de su madre.

-Hola, me llamo Kyoko Heidern-decía la segunda gemela, color de cabello azul, ojos rojos, vestida de una forma similar a la de su padre.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?-decía Kyo.

Después de escuchar esa información, se desmayó instantáneamente.

-Te dije que no dijeras más o se haría realidad-decía su hija Tenma.


End file.
